


His Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey kisses Anton. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kiss

'I can't wait until I can roll over at 2AM to find your lips instead of a text...' 

The message comes through before he has even settled and he smiles, reading it time and again before replying. 

'I miss you too Bussell...'

'Come over?' 

He hesitates, he knows it's risky to be out at 12 o'clock at night but he can't stand this a moment longer. He tries, so hard, not to end up in Darcey's bed during Strictly but lately neither of them has been able to sleep. So he goes. She greets him at the door with a kiss that burns like fire.


End file.
